World Travels
by Wahmenitu
Summary: The first in a series of one-shots documenting Sabrina and Puck's travels around the world, as mentioned in Nonchalance.  The places are selected randomly, but hopefully written so you will enjoy them all.  Fluffy, happy, and Puckabrina!


**Author's Note: **After some prompting from a few lovely reviewers, I've decided to start a one-shot series, featuring Sabrina and Puck, referring to the travels I mentioned in my first one-short of them. Please be aware, that this is something I will be updating randomly, whenever I get a good idea for a place. But fear not, it will often be on the forefront of my mind! Also, Sabrina and Puck are nineteen in this, so remember that she hasn't yet taken the Fountain of Youth water.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Sisters Grimm or any of its characters.

_tiger_

"Puck... don't. Turn. Around." Sabrina whispered to the nineteen year-old man facing her, as she took one, impossibly slow step back, bright blue eyes trained on something behind him.

Puck's grin faded slowly from his face, and his expression became confused. "Grimm? What's wrong with you?" he questioned.

Sabrina prided herself on three things: her skills with a sword, her sneaking skills, and most importantly her smarts. So, she was very well aware what telling someone something terrifying could do. Puck might fly into a panic, and get them both killed.

Granted, Puck wasn't the most normal of boys, and she wasn't the most normal of girls, not to mention all that they had faced in the past few years. Regardless, enlightening someone of the fact that a gigantic, crouched tiger was behind them might not run so smoothly, no matter how "fearless" Puck may be.

"Yo... helloooo? Sabrina?" She knew Puck was really concerned when he started using her first name.

"Behind you... don't turn around. No sudden movements." Sabrina replied softly, taking a second, increasingly slow step back.

"Oh, you're talking about the tiger." Puck spoke, grin returning to his face as he straightened, and it took her a moment to register.

The tiger wasn't growling. Its eyes were wide and innocent. And... _it was wagging its tail._

Last time she checked, neither cats, nor tigers wagged their tails... it had to be something of Puck's doing.

"Bubba wouldn't hurt you, no matter how hideous you are." Puck assured with a grin, walking over, and giving the tiger an affectionate pat on the head.

"BUBBA?" Sabrina snapped, practically seething as she stamped her foot, eyes narrowing at the tiger, who purred, and bumped his head against Puck's hand.

"You're impossible!" she snapped, and turned, shoving off through the trees, to continue towards the sound of the waterfall they had heard, and been following, earlier.

_tiger_

_'I never realized how beautiful a rainforest could be... I guess you don't get too much out of books though... Brazil's the best.' _Sabrina thought to herself, as she sat alone at the edge of the huge pool, waterfall spilling over twenty feet above, and misting gently over the surrounding area.

It was definitely much cooler by the water, and Sabrina wasn't one to ignore an opportunity. She had shed her jacket, sword, boots, and socks, which were laying neatly on a dry rock nearby. Rolling her pants up, she had her legs in the water up to her calves, swinging gently, glad to cool her feet.

_'Puck's so stupid... it was stupid of me to forget that most Everafters can talk to animals. Stupid fairies with their stupid gift of tongues.' _Sabrina continued to think and fume to herself, though she wasn't really as angry as she made herself out to be. She just had a little trouble trying to _not_ think about Puck.

As Puck had gotten older, he had discovered more and more of his fairy abilities being unlocked, like the Gift of Tongues, that allowed him to speak to most animals, as well as speak most human languages.

"Griiiiiiimmmmm. Ah, there you are." Puck grinned as he took at seat beside her, and Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you named it." Sabrina muttered, shaking her head as she leaned back on the heels of her hands, sighing and allowing her feet to sway gently.

"Yeah, well, he had things to kill, and who am I to stop that?" the Trickster King replied with a devilish smirk, looking down at her in silence. "Where are we staying tonight?" he questioned, pulling off his shoes and socks, and rolling his pants up, dropping his feet in the water alongside hers.

"I guess we're gonna have to stay here, considering _someone_ lost our credit card." Sabrina replied, eying Puck quietly.

"That one actually _was_ an accident. Geez, a guy drops a credit card in the ocean once, and suddenly he's public enemy number one." Puck grumbled, leaning back on his own hands.

"Do you hear yourself, when you talk?" Sabrina questioned, but the question was rhetorical, as she turned back to stare at the water. "It's... safe to stay in here, right?" she questioned, almost uncomfortably.

Puck snorted. "You're with me, Grimm. Of _course_ you're going to be safe. No one dares cross the Trickster King! I'm a villain-"

"Of the worst kind, I know." Sabrina replied with a faint smile, and turned her head, only to find Puck's face inches from her own.

"And don't you forget it." he smirked, before his hand was behind her head, and he was kissing her, mouth moving gently, coaxingly against her own, to draw her closer, her own fingers coming up to curl gently against his shirt.

And he did protect her that night, as they lay on a wide, thick branch, Sabrina between Puck's legs and against his chest. His arms and wings were around her, to battle off any chill that might sweep through the humid and dense rainforest. At some point in the night, his head dropped onto hers, and on they slept, both dreaming vaguely of where they should go next.

_tiger_

**Author's Note: **Eh? How was it? First one done, with more to come. Any suggestions or requests as to where they should go next? And sorry if I made any mistakes... I'm afraid I've never been to the Brazilian rainforest.


End file.
